Our Mischievious Twins
by MomoKana
Summary: Join the new regulars of the Host Club as they discover new friendships, go on exciting adventures, and maybe-possibly-find love. AU; eventual Hikaru/OC and Kaoru/OC. -On Hiatus!


_Hello everyone, MomoKana here with a brand new story! We decided to dip our toes into the land of Ouran fanfiction, and try our best to take root and grow. :) We're still new to RPing with each other, and so we haven't smoothed out all of the kinks. Hopefully, our work doesn't reflect that, and we hope that you enjoy this first chapter to our new project!_

_We don't own these characters!  
_

**Chapter One**

* * *

The day started out as any other. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the twins had somehow wound up sharing the same bed. Again. They got dressed in their school uniform, fixed up their hair, and put on their shoes. Breakfast was had before they grabbed their bags and left to get into their limo to leave for school. Yes, it had started out like any other day.

Only, it wasn't.

In the luxurious limo, Kaoru's baby blue cellular phone had gone off. As he pulled the phone from his book bag, he gave a sigh. On the screen was a picture of the king.

"What's the matter?" Hikaru asked looking over at his brother with his head tilted to the side. Not that either one of them knew it, but it was a look that had girls fanning their faces in excitement every time.

"It's the king..." he showed his brother the phone. "Apparently he has an idea." Without realizing that his phone was really quite, Hikaru pulled out his baby green phone. As he turned it on, his wallpaper of him, Haruhi and his younger twin lit up the screen. He began to give a hidden smile to the picture as he blushed.

Kaoru looked at his brother from the corner of his eye, wondering at what had made him blush. He looked back at his phone when he got another message and could do nothing but groan when he read what the idea was. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Hikaru's phone began to go on off like crazy; first the contact picture of Tamaki came, showing messages had been in the phone. Thirteen unread messages from this man. Than all of sudden, his ringing tone was playing. It was Kyoya.

Kaoru leaned against his brother to see who was calling. "You best answer it...the Shadow King can be scary..." he said, placing his chin on his brothers shoulder so he'll be able to hear what he had to say upon answering.

Nervously selecting the call button, "Hello..." the other line was really quite. "Hello Hikaru and Karou."

"Hello Kyoya." Kaoru said, wondering what he would say.

"Good morning. Did you get the messages from Tamaki?" The twins both looked at each other for a minute. Karou looked at his phone and opened a message.

"Ah, yes. Is he...serious about that?" He asked slight disbelief in his tone.

Relieving a sigh he said, "Yes he is. Now we only have so much time to set everything up." Kyoya moved his glasses and placed his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose.

"Are we going to need any costumes for this?" Hikaru asked his tone a little bored.

"Looking at this idiot's plans we really can't help but get the medieval costumes. This man's plan is—" All of a sudden Kyoya was getting another call. This little person was waiting for a reply. "Hold on, Hikaru. I'm getting a call from Hunny." He said, hanging up to answer.

Kaoru sighed and waited patiently, looking over at his brother who, big surprise already looked impatiently bored.

Then Hikaru's phone begins to ring. Mori was on the other line. "Hello, Mori."

"Hi." A deep voice answered. Then Hikaru's phone began to beep. It was Kyoya again. "Hey Mori, Kyoya is on the other line, let me transfer you so we all can talk."

"Alright," Mori's deep voice came through the phone; Hikaru quickly added Kyoya to the line. "Kyoya, Mori's on the line too." Kaoru let him know.

"Alright, I just added Hunny Senpai." Kyoya added. "So everyone get Tamaki's plans this morning?" Everyone answered with confusion. "According to Tamaki's plans he wants to do a Romeo and Juliet theme for the women on the next club day."

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke. "Seriously?" Kaoru asked, looking at the phone in slight disbelief.

"That's a sad story..." Hunny added, and you could just imagine him holding his bunny closer to his person.

"Yes it is a tragic story..." Kyoya added. "And according to Tamaki, he wanted to give a little mixture with the club's activity."

"Great," Hikaru said, rolling his eyes slightly. All of sudden all the men's phone had just gone off; it was a text message from him. Speak of the devil.

"He just texted us," Kaoru said, looking from his phone to his brothers. "Did he to you, too?"

"Yes he did..." Hikaru said.

"Not you Hikaru, the others." Kaoru said. Everyone had a pause when they heard Karou talk to his brother like that. They did NOT want to go through that again. Kaoru blinked at his brother, placing his chin on his brother's shoulder again.

"Well..." here that voice paused to clear its throat. "I guess we just have to wait and see what is going happen." Kyoya answered.

"I guess so." Hunny said in his cute little voice.

Everyone hit the end call button and there opened the door to Ouran high. At the front double door awaits a young blonde man in a cool pose with a seductive smile. The twins shared a look as they stepped out of their limo, placing on masks of indifference as they joined the rest of their club and met the tall blonde.

Placing his hand on his golden locks and moving them upward to give a sexy pose to the women around them, he started talking to his friends. "Good morning my friends." The five men stopped in their tracks and gave repulsive stares. All of them decided to go to a different way to get into the school. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" he asked, falling out of the pose to look at them in shock.

BONG! BONG!

The bell had rung to tell the students to get going to their homeroom. All of the rich students and teachers started to walk toward the building, and the gate of the school began to close. "WAAAIT! I'M COMING!" It was the commoner super hero HARUHI FUJIOKA!

The host club stopped and turned to see her running towards them, her boy's uniform doing a great job of hiding her girl figure, as always.

"Why are you late?" Hunny asked innocently, looking down at the younger girl from his perch on his cousins shoulders.

"I missed my bus because I slept through my alarm." she panted, trying to catch her breath as they all started to continue back on their way.

Tamaki walks right beside her and placed his hand on her brown hair. "Good morning, Haruhi dear."

"Uh- good morning Tamaki-senpai..." she said when she got up, picking up her book bag. He grabbed her collar and fixed the back of it, smoothing it nice and neat. "As usual there is something wrong with you." he gave her a gentle princely smile.

The others in the group shared a look at that comment, hoping that he had meant to say 'nothing', rather than 'something'.

Haruhi frowned at him. "That was rude, Tamaki." she stated, passing by him and going down the hall to her class.

"What did I say?" he asked, looking at the others in confusion. They just shook their head and left him, going to where they had to for class. The twins quickly caught up to Haruhi, the trio just managing to enter the classroom before the bell rang.

"Just ignore him, Haruhi." Kaoru told her as they sat down.

"Yeah, he's never been known to be the smartest guy around." Hikaru added, pulling out the needed supplies.

Haruhi sighed, checking to make sure her pencil still had lead. "I know, but sometimes..." she trailed off, shaking her head as she turned her attention to their teacher, who had started to talk already.

The twins shared a look over her head before going back to their own work, silently promising themselves to have a word with their king later.

Finally, the time had passed and it was lunch for the students, who were all in the cafeteria getting their gourmet three course meals. Tamaki started to walk to music room #3, also known the club room. Tamaki came in with several of boxes; they were so stacked so high that he could not even see where he was walking. To open the double door he kicked them with his lovely polished shoes.

The rest of the club was not in there, as they were eating lunch out with Haruhi; Tamaki had known that was what they were doing but after his comment earlier, he figured he would do other things instead of joining them all as planned.

"Do you need help?" a voice asked from behind him. He turned to see who it was and found two girls that he did not know, but who obviously went to the school due to the fact that they were wearing the girls' uniform. _They must be new._

The girl who spoke did not wait for an answer and stepped forward and took two of the boxes, the shorter of the two doing so also.

"Oh no dear princess! You shouldn't be handling boxes with such delicate hands." He said as he reached for the boxes from the girl who had spoken. She had a beautiful almond color to her girlish bob, and her eyes were giving off a nice warmth to his violet eyes and making him smile.

The girl shook her head and moved out of his reach, tightening her hold on the boxes. "No, no, I got it. Just show us where to put them, please." She said, her hidden streak shining in her eyes.

"Well if you insist, my lady." He gave them a little bow and his arms straightened out to where he wanted the packages.

The tall girl smiled at him as she passed, the look replaced with a glow. They set the boxes down where he wanted them, turning to look at him as he set his down also.

Minutes later, the rest of the hosts came, and they were completely shocked at the way the club room looked. The entire room was decorated with roses and lilies, the table and the curtains were covered with baby blue and peach arrangements. The two girls were still in the room, helping Tamaki to set up the last of the things. Each of the faces were smiling, and the girls were giggling softly.

"Umm…Tamaki-senpai?" said Haruhi.

Tamaki turned from the two to see the club. "Yes Haruhi?" he asked a sweet smile on his face. Acting like a puppy he skipped his way to his friends. "Gosh! You guys are really late."

"It was lunch time, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said.

"Yes I know but we had other important things to do! Within two hours our guests will be here!" said the all mighty king.

The tall girl, Kana, turned to look at her friend Momo. "He's very like…" she placed a hand on her forehead, palm out and did a dramatic pose. "You get?" she asked, giggling.

Momoko, the other girl, laughed. "Very."

Kana giggled, neither noticing how they had garnered the attention of the club members.

"Tamaki-senpai? Who's that?" Hunny asked his head tilted to the side.

"Ah! I'm so glad that you asked Hunny-senpai!" he exclaimed, moving toward the two strangers. "These young ladies are…" he trailed off, as he realized that he didn't even know their names.

The two girls giggled. "I'm Kana," the tall one said, raising a hand in hello.

"And I'm Momoko." The shorter one said, smiling at them.

"Hello!" Hunny said, running towards the girls and jumping in front of them, startling them. "Welcome to the host club!" he yelled as he gave them the adorable head tilt.

Kana started to giggle again, reaching out and pinching the boy's cheek lightly. "Thank you," she said, wondering how old the kid was.

"And this is my Usa-Chan! Isn't he cute?" he lifted his pink stuffed animal.

"He's adorable," she giggled. She smiled over at her friend.

"He is," her friend agreed, smiling at them both.

Across the room twins Hikaru and Kaoru looked on, one with boredom and one with curiousity. It wasn't very often that they got new students—especially ones that obviously knew each other—and from some place that he couldn't place an accent to, to boot. Where were these two from?

The long haired girl tilted her head toward the brothers. She noticed their stern looks that were molded on their faces; she wanted to know why they were looking at her and her friend so strangely. It was kind of creeping her out.

The other girl didn't notice that anything was wrong and continued to smile down at the blonde boy in front of her, who had started to tell her all about his favorite desserts.

"Mitskuni…" the tall gentle man said quietly, slowly walking toward the women.

The blonde boy turned from her, smiling at the tall man. "Mori!"

The girls looked up amazed at the tall figure. Staring into his glossy brown eyes, you can tell he was a kind man. He smiled at them, a small smile that most didn't get to see. Kana blushed when she saw it; she had a thing for tall guys. Across the room Kaoru noticed it and frowned slightly, wondering what was going on over there. Hikaru decided not to pay attention to the strangers that had entered their world; he had just adjusted to having Haruhi around in his family.

"So, what exactly is this club for?" Kana asked, looking over at Tamaki who had mentioned it first.

Tamaki's ear suddenly got big. "I'm so glad that you asked young lady!" he yelled excitedly without hesitation. He was not between the girls.

They both had jumped when he shouted, Kana's hand against her heart as she stared wide eyed at him. The girl's eyes were so wide that you actually could see the white of their eyes. Some of the host members in the room chuckled at their faces, noticing that Tamaki didn't even notice.

"My Princess', you are standing in the room where you are to be pampered by young and handsome men!" he smiled wide, striking one of his Tamaki poses.

The two girls looked at each other, leaning forward to see each other. They shared a look and then glanced back at him. "That's all?" they asked.

Tamaki froze in his pose with a blank facial expression. "Why yes, young ladies." Kyoya walked over to a table where his computer was sitting.

"And girls go for it?" Momoko questioned.

Haruhi walked over to the ladies. "This club is nothing but relief to the women of the school."

"Relief from what?" Momoko asked, watching Haruhi with a raised brow; the two strange girls were really confused.

"From the…hardships they have here." Haruhi answered, inwardly rolling her eyes. Both girls still were looking at them in confusion; they did not understand why you would need _this _kind of support. Haruhi sat down beside Momo, smiling at her. "I know, it's pretty stupid." She mumbled underneath her breath.

The maiden smiled back at her. There was something that Haruhi had that made her blush a little.

Kana bit back the giggle that threatened to escape at her friends blush, looking away and to the side to hide the smile that blossomed onto her face. Haruhi, being the oblivious girl that she was, didn't notice the feelings of the girl, and as usual she continued to talk about the host club.

As the girl continued to explain the club to the two newcomers, the rest of the members went about setting up, getting ready for the opening of the club. While they went about their business they could not help but look over at the three girls on the couch; Kyoya had forced Tamaki to stand and help them, the theatrics of his actions amusing the friends as they talked.

Tamaki didn't want to ruin the 'girlfriend' image between them. He and the twins thought it was beautiful.

As Momoko and Haruhi carried on with their conversation Kana turned her attention to her dress, smoothing it out and staring blankly at the yellow fabric. Today was the two's first at the school, and it would take her a while, she knew, to get used to having to wear a dress to school every day.

The twins walked in sync toward Kana and placed a hand each on her shoulders. "So I suppose-"

"-that you two girls"

"- are in the same class as us." They said, causing that swooning effect to the maiden by taking turns to finish each other's words.

Kana instantly blushed, looking from one boy to the other. "Yes, I believe we are."

They grabbed ahold of each of her arms. "Well…this year is going to be even more fun!" they exclaimed, raising their free arm into the air.

"You think so?" she asked, not sure who to look at and so glancing at both on rotation.

"Of course!" they chorused.

"Hmm. If it's not, I'll hold you two personally responsible for a boring year." she said teasingly, smiling lightly.

The twins turned together toward Kana's face, their evil kitty smile made the maiden blush a little more. "Oh, trust us." Kaoru started.

"The year will be _anything _but boring." Hikaru finished, the smile broadening at the bright blush on the girls face.

* * *

_We would like to thank you for reading, and hope that you stick around for more! _

_Please, leave a review! We would love to hear from you :)  
_


End file.
